


Where else could he go?

by L2020



Category: Sander Sides, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L2020/pseuds/L2020
Summary: A hero (by the name of Roman) is forced to go to the doorstep of Virgil, his so called enemy in an attempt to save himself!
Relationships: Prinxiety, Roman and Virgil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Where else could he go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and is only a little part of it! I am very bad at spelling and gramma, so I apologise! (There was not reread so, it may make no sense, sorry!) Anyways.... just let me know if it’s good! :)
> 
> Warnings:  
> There is character death  
> Mentions of blood but nothing too bad!

He slowly hobbled up the path, the slow crunch beneath his feet echoed, breaking the deadly silence in the air.  
Large black-wood trees were randomly scattered throughout the desolate land.  
A large, crumbling house towered over the once hero. Roman’s clothes smeared in dirt and caked in a thin layer of blood.  
The large house in front of him appeared to be falling apart, with bits of the roof randomly caved in. The broken glass from the shattered window caused a bright crimson liquid to leak from his feet.  
Roman limped to the front door, each step causing his muscles to dream in pain.  
He curled his fingers into a tight fist, bring it back just in front of his face, and slamming it into the door. With his last remaining strength he did that once more, desperate in his cry for help!  
For once, he wanted to save himself! 

Virgil stretched his hand out, reaching for the handle of the door.  
/who would be here at two in the morning?/  
The cold handle of the door, sent shivers down his spine.  
/who’s out there?/  
As he cracked open the door the sight that befell him was not one he was prepared for. 

Roman stood there. Cradling his broken arm, shivering from the constant down pour of rain.  
His blonde hair hung over his face, shearling his misty grey eyes from the horrors of the world.  
Virgil gently swept the hair from his face.  
To reveal eyes, dazed and petrified.....

/he’d been drugged! Why had he come her, to me! We’re enemies, aren’t we?/ 

He began to sway quickly numbering, ‘I didn’t know where else to go’.  
And just as the words left his mouth, his legs buckled beneath his weight.  
Just in time Virgil shot out a hand grabbing him by the elbow.  
Gently cradling him in her arms, unsure if he was alive or dead. His breathing slowed....

A small tear trickled down virgil’s cheek and onto the cold, lifeless body of his true hero.  
/how could I have not known sooner./

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how good it is, it’s my first story! And sorry it’s so short, I can alway add more in the future!


End file.
